


Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hd_seasons, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry’s first family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [flamingolady](http://flamingolady.livejournal.com)

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you properly the first time. Could you repeat yourself?”

Harry had been worried that this was going to happen. He wished that he could have a shot of Old Ogden’s for courage but Madam Pomfrey had been very insistent that he completely give up alcohol. Instead, he took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant Severus.”

“And you’re sure that it’s mine?”

“I can’t believe you’d even ask that! Of course it’s yours. It’s not as though I’ve been sleeping around; you’re the only person I’ve ever slept with.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that having a child is not something that I thought I would be fortunate enough to happen to me. I never thought that I would be lucky enough to find love and with somebody that loves me in return. I’d pretty much given up on the thought of ever having progeny of my own.”

“And now that you know you are having …” Harry wrinkled his nose, “progeny? Seriously, progeny? What’s wrong with the word baby or child? How do you feel about the fact that I’m pregnant?”

“Overwhelmed, awed, ecstatic. So incredibly grateful to you.” Severus pulled back and scrutinised Harry’s face. “Perhaps more importantly, how do you feel about being pregnant?”

“Same as you plus terrified and nervous. What do I know about being a parent? What do either of us know about being a parent? I just wish that I could...”

Harry broke off before he finished the sentence but Severus knew what he had been about to say. He wished that he could talk to Molly Weasley about this; if anybody would have had useful advice for him it would have been the mother of seven. Sadly, Hermione and all of the Weasley’s except for the twins had refused to associate or even talk to Harry when he had revealed his relationship with Severus and even though that had been three years ago it still pained Harry every day.

“Be that as it may, we shall muddle through. At the very least we know what not to do. You’re pregnant Harry, that’s something to be happy about.”

Harry raised his eyebrow in a manner very similar to Severus’ own habit. “I’ll remind you of that shall I when I’m suffering from morning sickness, swollen ankles, mood swings and cravings.”

“May I remind you that I’m a world-renowned potions master and can deal with the first two problems very easily? I was Slytherin Head of House for nearly two decades so mood swings don’t concern me even if you are a Gryffindor and considering that you’re having my child, I will happily put up with any cravings.”

(~*~)

Severus had been true to his word and had gone above and beyond the call of duty during Harry’s pregnancy. He had been there for every single appointment with the Healers and the Mediwitch (as Poppy refused to completely relinquish Harry’s care), brewing all of the required potions himself as he said that he didn’t trust anybody else to brew the potions that would be ingested by his lover and his unborn child. He had done all of the late night/early morning runs for whatever Harry was craving with only a little bit of grumbling which was highly impressive considering just how much Severus loved his sleep. He’d even voluntarily gone shopping for baby items and offered up his first floor study as a nursery (although that was on the condition that his home potions lab was extended to give him a larger study downstairs) which had nearly made Harry faint in shock. That was only the start of it.

And that had nothing on what he was like when Lucan Sirius Potter-Snape was finally born. Whatever their worries had been prior to the birth with regards to their parenting abilities, they took to it like ducks to water and, as far as Harry was concerned, his son was the luckiest child in the Wizarding world to have Severus Snape as his father.

~*~

Severus looked around in amazement at the living room and marvelled yet again at what a fantastic job Harry had done for their first Christmas spent as a family. This was actually only the second Christmas that they had spent in their own home with last year’s being spent at Hogwarts at the request of the Headmaster. Seeing as Hogwarts had been responsible for some of their fondest childhood memories, particularly Christmas’ there, neither of them had wanted to turn down the offer. This year however, both of them had been determined to spend the festive season at their own home just the three of them.

Harry had been thrilled by the prospect of a family Christmas and had set to with a vengeance. Work on his latest book, which he had been working on while Lucan napped in the afternoon, was set aside as Harry baked up a storm and filled the pantry with more food than the two of them could possibly eat. Still, after they had made a decent attempt they had exchanged presents before settling in front of the open fire to simply relax.

“Tell me why we bothered spending all of that money on presents for him when he appears to be happy with an empty box.”

“What?” Harry turned his head to look at Severus, coming out of the vague doze that he’d been in, lulled by the flickering of the fire and the sounds of his son playing happily on the rug. “Did you say something?”

“I asked why you forced me to go shopping in a crowded Diagon Alley when I could have given Lucan one of my empty boxes that my supplies come in. If we’re not careful, he’s going to be spoiled. He’s only six months old … what does he need all of this stuff for?” As he spoke, Severus gestured to the general detritus of Christmas Day littered all around them.

Harry twisted and pressed a kiss to the underside of Severus’ jaw. “Sev, compared to what we got for Christmas as children whatever Lucan received was going to look excessive to us but I would just like to point out that it wasn’t us who spoilt him the most. That would be the twins and your godson who were all under the impression that Lucan needed absolutely everything this year.”

“We shall have to have words with them, Draco especially. He doesn’t need this amount of things every year, particularly with his birthday being not long after Christmas.”

“The other one you need to talk to is the Headmaster. I think he was the biggest culprit of all but he adores Lucan so much that I didn’t really have the heart to complain to him. I’m surprised that he hasn’t turned up today.”

“I think he’s being restrained by McGonagall. I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned up tomorrow. McGonagall wasn’t completely innocent though; don’t think that I didn’t see the miniature Gryffindor Quidditch uniform that she sent. If they keep on spoiling him at this rate, he’s going to need a new bedroom to fit them all in.”

“Stop grumbling Severus and just enjoy your son’s first Christmas.”


End file.
